Against All Odds
by anna1991
Summary: <html><head></head>Gojyo x OC, you will have to read the story to know what is happening ;D  Rating may change in later chapters</html>


Hey guys, it's me again =)

I started to write this story around a year ago and tonight I decided to upload it. I know that most people do not like OCs, but I do not like to write yaoi, so apart from Kou and Yaone there isn't much I can write about love in Saiyuki. My other story isn't finished yet, but I'm working on it. There will probably be an update in the next few days.

This story is about Gojyo and a woman called June. I imagine her looking like Lightning from Final Fantasy. This won't be too long, maybe 3 or 5 chapters, I don't really know where it is heading, but this way the outcome will be a surprise for everyone, even me ;)

Please leave a review when you liked this chapter (and especially when you didn't so that I know what should be improved!), I'm always happy to read about your opinion.

"It's MINE, give it back!"

"Didn't see your name written on it, stupid monkey!"

"Don't call me a monkey, perverted kappa! "

"What? Ya little..."

"Shut the fuck up you morons! One more word and you are dead meat!" Three shots barely missed Gojyo and Goku.

"Nah, I refuse, thank you. Don't wanna be eaten by the monkey," Gojyo said, waving his hand at the monk.

"Can't we have a peaceful meal once in a while?" Hakkai sighed.

"Tell the monk and the stupid brat, Hakkai. They're the bugging factors."

"That's it! I'll definitely KILL you red-haired bastard!" Sanzo shouted, pressing his gun against Gojyo's forehead.

"Jeez! Easy, holy one, all right, I'll stop. I have enough of you anyway. I'm gonna find me some chicks to spend the night with."

"Keep your filthy plans to yourself, you idiot. I don't want to hear," Sanzo barked, lighting himself as cigarette.

"Ts. Maybe you should try to get laid, your Uptightness!" Gojyo muttered, leaving the inn they had chosen for the next few days. Hakuryuu needed a rest since he had come down with a big, fat flu, so they were going to stay until the little dragon was better.

The redhead wandered through the small town looking for a bar. It wasn't like he had a choice, anyway, as far as he could see, there was only one. Sighing, he entered the building, not expecting much.

He blinked in surprise when he found that it was actually quite okay with a long bar with many tempting bottles reflecting the dim light. There was a red carpet on the floor and a small stage at the end of the room in front of which a dozen tables were placed.

"Hey buddy, do you know if there's a show today?" he asked a man at the bar.

"Uh, sorry, don't think so. But there's a card game going on over there."

'Ah, perfect.' Gojyo thought when he went over to the table and examined the women who were watching the game. 'There are some reeeeeeeal hotties in here.'

He grinned. "Hey guys, mind if I join in?" he asked.

Half an hour later, all the ladies surrounded and all the money belonged to him. The other men sat at the table, looking defeated or extremely angry.

"Give me a chance to get even!" one demanded.

Gojyo sighed. "Nope, sorry buddy. Don't want to destroy you; and on top of this, you don't have a coin left in your pockets." He got up and stretched his long body, flexing his muscles, grinning when he heard the women sigh in awe. "Let's go to the bar, Ladies, Old Gojyo is buying a round!"

For the rest of the night, Gojyo had the attention of all the women in town, or so it seemed. But as it got later, more and more of them left, disappointed that they didn't have the chance to get a little closer to the handsome charming stranger who made some strange proposals every now and then.

"You had quite a lot to do, huh?" a voice asked from behind him.

Gojyo turned around, a glass still in his hand. His eyes wandered over the female body in front of him. A tall, slim body with the right curves at the right places, glorious blue eyes in an alabaster skinned face which was surrounded by rose hair. A low-cut top and a tight-fitting pair of jeans.

He hadn't seen her this evening, she absolutely would have caught his eye for she was a real looker. Her voice was pleasant as well, it felt like velvet.

"You could say so, but not too much to take care of a beautiful lady like you," he said, a grin on his lips. He held his glass out to the woman and she took it, smiling a bit. "You're Gojyo, aren't you?" she asked, sipping the alcohol.

"The one and only. And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"It's June. Mind if I sit down?" She took a seat next to him without waiting for his answer.

"What does a lovely woman like you do in a bar this late at night?" he asked, turning his stool a bit so that he could face her.

"I was watching you the whole evening. But I didn't want to wrestle my way through all those poor girls whose heads you turned." June pulled up one corner of her mouth. The ironic smile didn't lessen her beauty.

"You could have called for me, ya know? I'd have left the others behind for you gladly."

"You're such a mean guy. Actually, I wanted to play a game of cards with you. You won against them all, I want to try if I can end that winning streak of yours." She watched him over her glass. She was sure that he wouldn't say no to her.

"What makes you think you could beat me after all the others failed?" Gojyo asked curiously. Not that it was impossible to beat him, but she didn't look like she was the gambling type at all.

"Don't know, let's just try it. I have the feeling I might actually win."

"So what are we playing for?" Gojyo wanted to know. He let his gaze wander over June's body again. 'Would be a shame to play for money...'

"If I win, you will look me in the _eyes_ as long as you are here- me and every other woman in this town."

"Wha-" he began. She didn't exactly sound angry or offended , yet she had a look in her eyes that made him nervous. "I agree. But if I win... I want a walk and at least one kiss." She had awakened his interest with her pool (Is this actually right? I also found wager, stake and betting, which one is the right word? For those who speak German: I'm searching for 'Wetteinsatz'). It wasn't often that a woman reacted this way, usually they either liked him or they called him a pervert. Mostly they liked him, of course.

"Then we are playing for a high stake," June nodded.

The game of poker began. Both didn't let a single emotion show on their faces which were totally blank. It was Gojyo's deck of cards. Which was why he knew that June had a full house in her hands. He knew the small markers on each card, absolutely inconspicuous tiny scratches which where barely distinguishable from each other. Shit. He had three aces.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside which made June jump in her chair and turn her head to look at the door. Gojyo took his chance to replace one of his cards with the ace he had in his sleeve. He threw a glance at June, but she hadn't noticed his little action.

Finally, it was time to show their cards. With a grin, Gojyo folded his arms behind his head. "Well, Honey, 4-of-a-kind and a full house. I guess I won."

June looked at the cards, wide eyed. "Wow," she mumbled softly. "I guess you're right."

Gojyo put the money for the drinks on the table, got up and hold his hand out to help June up.

"Time for the walk, huh?" she asked, taking his hand. She sighed a bit. "It can't be helped, I lost. Is there any chance that you will quit your staring nevertheless?"

He looked down at her and grinned. "What can I say, I'm a man." He shrugged. "By the way, I only stare when it is worth it, so take it as a compliment."

"So you think I'm hot?" she asked bluntly.

"This is definitely a god damn YES," he grinned widely.

June raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't consider it advisable to go for a walk with someone who reminds me of the Big Bad Wolf," she teased.

"Uh? Why not? I would love to make you howl..."

"How wolfish," she laughed and followed the red head out of the bar. It was a clear night with a sky full of stars. She took a deep breath. "Beautiful..." she whispered, looking at the night sky.

"Thanks, same to you," Gojyo chuckled, suddenly appearing right in front of her. He was very close, so close that she felt his breath on her skin.

He took a strand of her hair between his long fingers and twisted it between his fingertips. "I like you hair."

"Because it looks a bit like yours? Yours is a lot darker, you know?"

"Not because of this. It just suits you. What do you think about mine?" He tried to say it casually, but there was a trace of tension in his voice. There was a time when he had cut his hair short because of its color- the color of blood. On the other hand he wanted it long because it hid the scars that his mother had left on his cheek.

"I think it's beautiful in the first generation of half-breeds."

His hand paused in its movement, then he suddenly pulled away from her, a hard expression on his face. "So you know."

"I never said I didn't. Red eyes and hair. The characteristics of a child of taboo," June whispered, searching his gaze. She then went a few steps ahead, away from the bar which was at the outskirts of town. "I don't mind though. You're just an ordinary person like everybody else."

Suddenly she found herself pinned against a tree. Wide-eyed, she stared at Gojyo, whose body held her in place. She shivered when she felt his breath beneath her ear. "I appreciate that you don't mind, but never call me ordinary again. Sha Gojyo is far from being ordinary."

"Got it," she breathed shakily. She had felt drawn to him this whole evening, but her natural cautiousness had held her back for some hours. It made her dizzy to feel him this close to her.

Gojyo looked down at June. Her comment on his genes had shocked him like it always did when someone mentioned that they knew what he was, but he felt that she said the truth. It didn't matter to her whether he was a half demon or not. He liked that. She had a strange attitude of provoking and soothing him alternately; right now, the shivering and her sent made him crazy.

"Hm, those few steps weren't exactly what I understand by taking a walk, but I think it's enough. So what about the second part of that pool?" he murmured, bringing a hand to her shoulder. His fingertips lightly stroked her collarbone .

She couldn't help but laugh a bit, his fingers tickled on her skin. However, it helped to ease the tension so that she could relax against the tree and smile at Gojyo. "Ah, yes, the kiss..."


End file.
